Blackheart Saga: I Never Cry
by Lyonene
Summary: Vol 5: A mistake on Alexander's part proves fatal for one of the gang. Will they defeat the Boogeyman and at what cost? Can what's been done be reversed? Matt & Jeff Hardy. Ashley M. Undertaker. Shawn Michaels.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

The Undertaker watched in a black basin of water as Alexander Blackheart tried to resist his sister. His acid green eyes narrowed with vicious delight, loving the expression of torment and anguish on Alex's face.

This was going better then he had expected. He had at first had reservations about unleashing the Boogeyman though now any doubts had been erased. Things were going swimmingly.

Alex would die by his beloved twin's hand. His annoying cousin, Ember, would soon be nothing more then a memory. Jeff would probably die from his heart beating to fast, it was sure to explode any second now. Matt… he'd be stuck as a werewolf and some overzealous hunter was sure to kill him. And as for Ashley, the Undertaker's very own sister-in-law,

well, it looked like he would soon be welcoming a nephew to the fold.

Yes, everything was unfolding perfectly.

**********

"MOVE YOUR ASS!" Alex shouted at Jeff as he was scrambled to his feet, Alexandra had apparently tired of laying passive and had tossed him away from her.

Jeff shook his head, refusing to move, instead drawing his knees up to his chin, burying his face in them, shaking like a leaf.

Alex was more then a little frustrated to say the least, but then again, he had his own problems to deal with. Such as his sister trying to kill him, or turn him, same difference.

**********

Ember stared at where her hand used to be, finally realizing what her greatest fear was. Too not exist. "Oh Isis." She murmured, raising her other hand, though she didn't see it.

Matt's great yellow eyes blinked, staring at her. "What do I do?" He growled, drool running out the corner of his mouth.

"Get Alex…" She whispered, unable to tear her own eyes away from her rapidly disappearing arms.

**********

"Alex, come on, just give it up already!" Alexandra snarled, no longer amused with her brother's defiance. "You're going to mortally die one way or the other, why not join me?"

"I prefer my mortality thanks."

Snarling, she lunged for him, taking him off-guard and sank her fangs in his throat.

Alex reeled backwards, feeling her draining his blood. "Alexa, no…" He whispered harshly.

She ignored him, suckling at his throat.

He did the only thing he could think of. Alex placed his hands on either side of his sister's head and twisted, flinching at the resounding CRACK.

Alexandra let him go, dropping to the floor. She wasn't down for the count, her eyes were fluttering rapidly, trying to focus.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, retrieving his Beretta and dropping to his knees besides her. "I love you, Alexa."

**********

Matt lumbered into the living room to find Alexander kneeling besides a pile of ashes, smoking a cigarette, looking paler then normal but other than that none too worse for wear.

Jeff was still whimpering and rocking himself in a corner.

"Jeff…" Matt growled out, taking a step towards his brother.

Jeff raised his timid green eyes up and let out an ear piercing shriek.

"I have had ENOUGH of that, thank you very fucking much!" Alex snarled, getting to his feet and crossing the room, cracking Jeff over the head with the butt of his gun. "Matt?"

Matt nodded his shaggy head, waiting for Alex to pull the trigger on him.

"I know I said we needed to harness your abilities but this is ridiculous. Where's the girls?"

"Outside."

"That's great. We have a Demon lurking around and you left them unprotected? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex snapped, already heading outside.

Matt followed, his razor sharp toenails clicking on the wooden floor. "Ember sent me for you."

"What happened?"

Matt didn't say anything, knowing words weren't exactly going to cover this.

Alexander walk in annoyance, halting when he seen his cousin standing outside of her workshop, or at least, seen part of her.

Ember was a floating torso, she had no arms or legs and it looked like her waist was fixing to go next. "What the Hell?"

"Alex, you have to kill the Boogeyman!" Ember said, panic lacing her tone. "It's the only way to reverse this. If I fade away entirely, I'm gone. If Ashley gives birth, it's here to stay. You HAVE to end this before it all becomes permanent."

"How? How am I supposed to kill this thing?" Alex demanded, not showing his surprise at hearing Ashley was about ready to pop a kid.

"I don't know…" Ember admitted, looking down at herself, groaning when she seen she had disappeared right up to her naval. "Find a way."

Alex sighed heavily, flicking his cigarette aside and pointing a fixed look at Matt. "Protect them, think you can handle that fuzzy?"

Matt nodded, baring his teeth.

"Good. Anything happens to either of them-" Alex smiled grimly, revealing his own pearly whites. "And I'm going to shoot you with a silver fucking bullet."

**********

The Boogeyman was in the house, ignoring the wards on the walls. They were invisible to the naked eye but he could see them just fine, silver and golden glyphs, painted in a beautiful script, meant to keep all things harmful away.

Not that it was doing any good.

Worms dangling from his gaping mouth, the Boogeyman made his way into a room, his movements even more erratic as he scented fear, the smell exciting him.

**********

Alex was waiting, smoking another cigarette, leaning against the wall. His black eyes narrowed when he seen this Demon. The thing was straight out of a horror movie. He actually flinched when it spun around on one foot, big eyes meeting his.

The Boogeyman cocked his head to the side, chewing on the worms almost thoughtfully.

"I guess this is the part where you try to kill me and vice versa." Alex sighed, polishing the end of his Beretta on his jeans. "Let's dance creepy."

**********

"Hell… she's going into labor." Ember whispered, sounding faint. She was nothing more then a floating head with shoulders. She stared down at the still unconscious Ashley, who's stomach was rippling with contractions.

"What do we do?" Matt asked, scratching his chest with one long claw.

"I don't know… what can I do? I have no hands or feet, remember?"

Before Matt could say anything, Jeff came flying out of the house, holding his head.

Jeff skidded to a stop in front of them, his eyes wide. "Em?"

"What's left of me."

"Holy shit! How do I fix this?" Jeff wasn't even paying attention to Matt, though he was leaning against his furry brother.

"You can't. But you have to help Ashley, she's having a baby."

"I didn't even know she was preggers." Jeff blinked.

"Moron." Matt rumbled, rolling his yellow eyes.

Jeff ignored that too, stepping past the disembodied Ember to look into the workshop, groaning when he seen Ashley. "I don't know anything about birthing babies!"

"Just catch. If it has any… deformities, holler."

"Oh… there's going to be plenty of hollering."


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Alexander stumbled outside, covered in worms and slime. He halted a few feet away from them, pulling out a crumpled pack of Salem Black's from his back pocket, offering a silent prayer of thanks that they weren't destroyed or slimy. He lit one up, inhaling deeply.

"What's our current status?" He demanded, looking at Jeff as the man came stumbling out of the workshop.

Jeff shook his head, looking like he was going to both cry and hurl at the same time.

"What? What is it?" Alex demanded, not appreciating being left out in the cold. "Where's Ember and Matt?"

Jeff pointed at the air.

Frowning, Alex looked to where Jeff was pointing, finding nothing, a scowl forming on his face. He WASN'T in the mood for Jeff's pranks. Alex was about to rip Jeff a new asshole when he seen what Jeff had been gesturing at.

A pair of eyes.

Eyes, no head, no body. Just eyes.

Ember's eyes.

"SHIT!" Alex cursed, wondering what the Hell was going on. He had seen the freaking

Boogeyman dissolve into nothing but a heap of slimy, nasty worms. Then he had proceeded to squash those little fuckers into an oozing paste.

Matt lumbered around to them, still in werewolf form, looking panicked as his great head swung from side to side, finally spotting Ember's eyes. He tossed his head back and let out an ear-piercing howl.

"THAT AIN'T HELPING!" Alex snapped.

"ALEXANDER!"

He shoved past Jeff and into the building at Ashley's scream of pain, halting at what he seen.

Ashley was laying in the center of a pentagram, her arms bound crudely over her head. The reason for that was obvious, there was long bloody gashes covering her stomach.

Her stomach.

Alex could see why Jeff looked nauseous. Whatever was in her, the… baby, was struggling to get out. And not in the conventional way either. It was coming up and out, tearing her apart from the inside out.

Ashley stared at him wide eyed, struggling against the pain. "Alex, please, stop it! Don't let it out!" She pleaded, letting out another agonizing scream.

He dropped to his knees besides her, knowing he had been too late. Too late for everything. He had destroyed the Boogeyman but it hadn't changed anything. The transformations had been too far along. He had failed them all.

"Please… don't let it be born." She whispered, staring in his eyes. "Promise me."

Alex could only nod.

**********

Matt watched as Ember's eyes started fading, panicking, feeling weak because there was nothing he could do to stop this. "What do I do?" He growled in a whisper, his voice conveying the anguish he felt.

Jeff was pacing a ditch in the dirt, hearing the pain in his brother's voice and sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Matt could only nod.

Jeff gritted his teeth, determination springing into his eyes. "Then let's see what we can do to

stop all this. I'm NOT living with a moping werewolf!"

**********

Alex's head shot up when he heard chanting, cocking his head to the side. He quickly placed it as Jeff, wondering what the kid was up to now only for a brief second. His focus returned to Ashley.

Ashley was coated in sweat, breathing heavily, moaning and shuddering with the pain. Her gray-blue eyes were filmed over, dulling the once vibrant orbs. She now held Alex's hand since he had undid her binds, squeezing with her pain that coursed through her.

"Ash… I don't know what to do." He whispered, reaching out to stroke her damp hair.

"Stay with me."

Alexander nodded, his black eyes widening when the little Demon inside of her started moving violently.

Ashley began to scream, wrenching, her body contorting with pain. "ALEX!" She shrieked, trying to push the monster down, smoke rising off of her great belly. "ALEX, IT'S

BURNING ME!"

Alex could only watch as her skin bubbled, the smoke bellowing forth. The little bastard spawn was flaming it's way out.

"Alex, please, kill it!" She begged, staring at him wildly. "Kill me! You can't let it-" She gasped, the air leaving her, body stiffening.

He could now see her skin burning away, knowing either way she would die from this. For the second time that day, Alexander silently cried, great fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

**********

"Oh SNAP!" Jeff shrieked when he seen the worms. Big, fat, slimy nasty worms. A mountain of worms, and they were… rolling… towards him. Not inching, not creeping, rolling. Like a giant ball. A wave of nausea washed over him but he swallowed down the bile.

Matt assumed a fighting stance, baring his fangs, growling dangerously, claws up and ready to attack.

The one iris that remained of Ember blinked.

Jeff's green eyes narrowed, bound and determined to make one last stand, even if he did die here. He raised up his hands, a ball of bluish purple energy crackling between his palms.

Focusing, he directed his own personal energy into the ball, feeling it grow. He remembered a lesson Ember had taught him, use Nature's energies, conserve your own and grunted, hurling the ball at the Demon.

For one brief second, it seemed his attack had worked. The mountain of worms halted in their rolling.

Then they dropped to the ground with a great wet, plopping sound.

Out of the scattered bugs the Boogeyman formed, the worms all connecting together, his make-up. He was the worms.

"OH SNAP!" Jeff echoed, all but wetting his pants.

Matt growled dangerously, taking a threatening step forward, ready to strike.

The Boogeyman merely looked at Matt like he was something interesting, his great eyes sweeping over the Lycanthrope then onto the Warlock.

Jeff was shaking in his tennies.

**********

Ashley was taking her last breaths. She looked calmer now, the unwanted babe lay dead, wrapped in rags off to the side. She hadn't even looked at it.

Alexander had. The 'baby' had been a black, slimy thing covered in iridescent scales. It had opened his eyes, one eye was a light blue, almost white color, the other a dark blue. The spawn had indeed been of Kane's loins.

Emphasis on had.

"Ashley, I'm sorry." Alex whispered, caressing the back of her hand. "I let you down."

Ashley feebly shook her head, trying to say something but couldn't work up the energy.

Alex didn't want her to speak. He didn't want her to waste her precious energy on him, he didn't want to hear her tell him it wasn't his fault.

It was his fault.

Alex should have never brought her with him. He should've left her after he had killed Kane.

Kane…

Kane. That was it!

He could have killed his own damned fool self. That was the SECOND time he had forgotten the rule.

"Alex, I-" Ashley gasped, her eyes widening, her grip on his hand tightening.

Almost instinctively, Alexander knew what she was trying to say. His eyes crinkled, his lips curving into a smile, a smile just for her. "I love you too, Ashley."

The look of happiness and love radiating from her eyes and face didn't diminish even after she had finally succumbed to death.

He wanted to grieve. He wanted to curse the unfairness of this. First his sister and now Ashley, his finally acknowledged love.

But there was no time.

Time stood still for no man and Alexander Blackheart was no exception.

Shoving aside his grief, Alex headed outside, relieved to find his cousin wasn't gone yet.

True, she was only a literal eyelash away from nothingness.

He took quick inventory of the situation. Matt was going toe to toe with the Boogeyman and so far holding his own. Jeff was still busy chanting, a ball of purple light growing between his outstretched palms.

Alex took aim at the fighting Demon, cursing when he couldn't get a clean shot. Sighing heavily, he worked his way to Jeff.

Jeff didn't open his eyes, though he visibly flinched, obviously expecting the worse.

"Can you use your personal energy the way Ember does?"

Jeff just nodded, busy yet chanting.

"Good. I need a bird, a BIG bird."

**********

Matt wasn't having an easy time with the Boogeyman. He was holding his own, keeping himself for the most part out of harm's way. But so was the Demon.

Growling, he lunged forward again, grunting in pain when the Demon clocked him upside the head with it's staff.

"Matt, go for it's heart!" Alex ordered, now tossing himself into the melee.

Nodding, Matt lunged again, this time with a purpose.

**********

It was with great relief that Ember looked down and found her torso and legs. She said a silent prayer of thanks to Isis before looking around.

Alexander and Jeff were watching a robin the size of a Great Dane go to work on the wormy remains of the Boogeyman.

Ember didn't bother asking how it was done, she just looked around for Matt.

She found him leaning against the house in the shadows, looking wet and miserable, the rain having soaked them all clear through. He was in the process of shifting back to his normal state.

Matt stretched his jaw, looking down at himself. Where the Boogeyman had clawed him as a werewolf now showed quite clearly on his bare chest, his legs encased in the tattered remains of his jeans, barely.

"That'll need tending too." Ember said softly, reaching out to race the edge of an angry looking gash.

Matt just nodded, staring at her, as if reassuring himself she was all there. Finally, after a moment, he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

They weren't allowed their moment for long though, Jeff appeared, clearing his throat reluctantly. When the pair faced him, he swallowed hard, saying only one word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Alexander sighed, inhaling deeply off his ever present cigarette. He stared down at the fresh mound of dirt, a simple tombstone at the head, bearing only a name: ASHLEY.

Matt and Ember stood off a ways from him, Matt looking somber, his mouth a thinly compressed line. Ember was crying softly.

Jeff was sitting besides the mound, staring at it blankly. Now that the battle was over, the adrenaline gone, he had slipped into silence. Shock.

It had been two days since the battle, since… since Alex had all but taken Ashley's precious life.

He had. Not all but, he did it. He had forgotten the very thing that had almost been the cause of Ashley's death before. Demons have to be balanced, their deaths weren't permanent. They could be kept in their 'dead' state only if their was something there to counter it.

In the Boogeyman's case, he wasn't coming back.

Kane, he was gone, his ashes had been poured into an ocean, not likely he'd be making a return appearance.

Ashley… she was mortal. Had been mortal. There was no bringing her back. Ever.

If only he, Alex quickly stopped that train of thought. Ifs weren't going to bring her back. Ifs would do nothing for him. He felt bad enough, there weren't words to describe the feeling.

The closest he could get was identifying the pain to a million shards of scorching hot yet icy cold glass stabbing his heart viciously, relentlessly.

That wasn't adequate either but it was the only he could liken the pain too at the moment.

Alex finished his cigarette, using the last hit to light another one. From dawn till dusk, he chain smoked. He lived on Mountain Dew, not eating a damn thing. Nobody said a word, no one else was eating much either.

He crouched down, reaching out to place his palm on the earth, as if somehow expecting Ashley to reach up and take his hand, assure him, something.

He didn't know.

He couldn't cry either.

He had spent all his tears.

He had cried twice that day. Once for his twin, the second for his love.

Alexander Blackheart never cried.

**********

Ember stared morosely around the kitchen. She didn't know why she was in here, it didn't have a purpose anymore. Besides a place to sit.

She hated her house. Hated it. It had been a place of great warmth and happiness, but now… everywhere she looked, she seen trails of slime. The house was spotless, nothing cleaning forty eight hours straight hadn't fixed.

She had cleaned, top to bottom, two days without stopping, needing something to focus her mind on so she didn't go crazy.

But she could still see the trails where the Boogeyman had been, the last fading bit of his aura. If it could be called that.

This wasn't her home anymore.

She sighed, smoking one of Alex's cigarettes and leaned against the counter, a mug of bitter coffee besides her. Alex hadn't said a single word since he had carried Ashley's body out of her workshop and that had been two weeks ago.

Now all he did was sit at Ashley's tombstone, leaning against it, smoking and staring off at something nobody but him could see.

Jeff, he had fallen into silence too. Silence and silent tears, his world shattered. Ember felt for him, he had known about the evils out there, but it was obvious he hadn't known how horrible it could be. Matt had revealed to her this was the first Demon for Jeff, the first death.

She wondered if Jeff would ever recover. He had gone into a state of shock it seemed. He moved mechanically, eating whatever Matt coaxed him with, sitting where you put him because if left to his own devices, Jeff would automatically wander off.

Matt… the death of Ashley, the way it happened had affected him just as deeply as it had everyone else though he seemed to push aside his grief for the others. With Alex, the obvious leader, mourning, someone had to pick up the slack.

Her thoughts strayed back to Alex. She knew he blamed himself for Ashley's death. She had heard him talking in his sleep one night, crying out about forgetting. She had somehow known what he had forgotten. She tried talking to him, assuring her cousin nobody blamed him. It was easy to forget things in the heat of battle.

Alex had merely looked at her like she was something relatively interesting.

Ember rubbed the heel of her hand against her forehead. She herself had prepared Ashley's body for the burial. She had washed her in the springs, anointed her with precious oils, dressed her, the whole nine yards. She hadn't known Ashley's religious beliefs so Ember had buried her according to her own.

Hopefully, Ashley's second life would be much better then this one had been.

**********

Alexander blinked, suddenly looking around him. He stood up, brushing dirt off his pants and started for the house. He had spent two weeks here, at her grave, mourning. He knew he couldn't mourn anymore. Ashley would live on in his memory and heart.

He still had the matter of the Undertaker to contend with and he fully intended on making the son of a bitch suffer for this. First 'Taker had taken his sister, now Ashley.

Though, concerning Alexandra, he had called the hospital and was informed there had been no change at all in her condition. Apparently killing her before the Boogeyman was at full strength had been a good thing. Too bad he couldn't say the same for…

Alex KNEW it had been the Undertaker who had unleashed the Boogeyman on them.

Paybacks were a bitch.

Alex stepped into the kitchen, cocking an eyebrow when he seen his cousin smoking. Ember never smoked. He stepped to her, plucking away the cigarette. "These will kill you."

She stared at him, looking incredulous.

Alex winked at her, taking a long drag before stubbing it out in the sink. He then pulled her into a hug.

Ember held him tight, tears streaming down her cheek.

When they parted, he spotted the red ribbon still around her throat. "Em?" He gently pulled it away, frowning at the fresh wounds.

Ember flushed, putting it back on. "Don't ask."

"Matt?"

"Let's just say he's evolving."

Alex nodded, storing that information away for a later time. "How's the kid?"

"Not good Alex, not good at all." Ember twisted her hair up onto the back of her head, frowning. "Come on."

He followed her to the library where Jeff was sitting in a high backed chair, a book open on his lap though he wasn't looking at it. He was staring at the ceiling.

Alex crouched down before Jeff, waving a hand in front of his face. "Jeff? Jeff, can you hear me?"

Jeff lowered his gaze to Alex, blinking once.

"Shock." Alex said, straightening up. He reached out to tousle Jeff's hair in a rare display of affection. "How long?"

"Since the funeral."

"I'll take care of it."

**********

Matt frowned when he heard a vehicle come to a halt in the driveway and stepped out onto the front porch, his yellow ringed eyes zooming in the truck.

A man in a white cowboy hat was stepping down, his boots gleaming. He wore a pair of jeans and a black beater, his shoulder length brown hair hanging loose around his shoulders.

Before Matt could say or do anything, Alex stepped out onto the porch, his black eyes crinkling.

"Well well, if it ain't Alexander Blackheart." The man drawled.

"And if it isn't Shawn fucking Michaels." Alex replied, a hint of a grin on his face.

Shawn smirked, tilting his hat back some, revealing a brown, somewhat weathered face. "You called so now here I am, son. What does the one and only Mister Blackheart need?"

He had come because of curiosity.

Shawn and Alex went back to right after Alex had started on his quest, well, more like right after Alex's first mentor had been ran over. Shawn had been Demon hunting in the Midwest, saved Alex's ass and took over as mentor.

Alexander had learned quick.

Shawn had turned the kid loose, knowing he'd do just fine. Though when Alex had called,

Shawn was wondering what the Hell the kid had gotten himself into now.

Ember appeared next, her hand in Jeff's, guiding him, a bag over her shoulder.

Shawn took in the woman and the kid, catching the blank look in the boy's eyes and nodded, instantly knowing what he was needed for. "What happened?" He asked Alex, taking the bag from the woman.

"Shock. We just battled a Demon from the higher hierarchy apparently. One… of the group…"

Shawn just nodded, catching the way Alex's tone had changed mid-sentence. "I'll take care of him. This way, son." He led Jeff to the passenger side of the truck. After Jeff was settled in, Shawn walked over to shake Alex's hand, glancing at the other two. "Witch and a Lycanthrope, should I ask?"

"The Witch is my cousin, Ember. The wolf is Matt."

Shawn studied Matt with open curiosity. "Normally, I'd shoot you on sight since it's becoming damn hard to change the curse, but since you're with Alex, I'm guessing you're different."

"You could say that." Matt replied dryly, glancing at Ember.

"How do you contain him?"

Ember answered this one. "A binding spell."

Shawn nodded. "Smarter then the average spell caster, good, good. All right Alex, I brought you some new toys, help me unload them."

Alex left Em and Matt on the porch, following Shawn around to the back of the truck.

"Nice." He said, surveying the 'toys'.

"I figured you'd still be on your foolhardy mission to plant your foot up the Deadman's ass still so…" Shawn shrugged, setting a black crate on the grass. "Holy water; silver draggers,

darts, bullets and stakes; some blessed vials for holding… things."

Alex nodded, these things were basic items.

"Then we got some special stuff…" Shawn pulled out a silver cigarette case, opened it to reveal cigarettes. "They're laced with a special poison, for vampires." He explained. "You smoke one of these suckers and you're dead too, remember that. Demons, won't affect them."

"'Taker?"

"No clue, he's not your average, run of the mill vamp."

"Any word on him?" Alex asked, rifling through the rest of the things, cocking an eyebrow when he seen a sawed off shotgun, holding it up.

"None, he's still holed up in Texas as far as anyone knows, things have been silent on the vampire front. Occasionally a Hunter runs across a few but none of them know much, they're nothing but vampire foundlings." Shawn looked a bit disturbed, finally snatching the gun from Alex. "Loaded with a special cartridge my friend, try not to waste them as you only got one box of shells for this baby."

"What's it do?"

"Once again for Vampires, since they're all pretty much the same. Shoot, the bullet lodges itself in them and explodes as soon as it's in."

"What happens if the bullet goes clean through?"

"It won't, trust me." Shawn glanced at the sky. "There's more and I'm sure you'll figure out what to do with it, I got to be getting along."

"Busy?"

"Hunting a Hag, believe it or not. We crossed paths bout a month ago, she wasn't a very nice broad… let's leave it at that."

"And Jeff?"

"Don't you worry about the boy, he's in good hands."

Alex nodded, glancing at Jeff. "I know he is, thanks Shawn."

"No problem Alex. You take care, son." Shawn shook Alex's hand firmly, holding on for a minute. "He knows your coming Alexander, he knows and he'll be looking to stop you."

Alex smiled grimly, his hair falling over his eyes. "Satan himself couldn't stop me."

"Let's just hope those aren't your famous last words."

**********

Alexander watched as Ember locked the front door. He figured she'd never come back here, not after everything that had happened and didn't honestly blame her. He sighed, watching as she slipped into the jeep with Matt, their bags in the back and slid in his own corvette.

He pulled out of the driveway, knowing they were right behind him and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, a Salem dangling from his lower lip.

He hadn't been joking with Shawn. Old Scratch couldn't stop him, come Hell or high water, he was going to kill the Undertaker.

TBC


End file.
